Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatus may include OLED devices using organic materials. Such organic materials are often easy to react with oxygen and moisture in the air. This may reduce the lifetime and function of the OLED devices. Therefore, it is desirable to strictly separate the OLED devices from moisture and oxygen in the air in order to prolong the lifetime of the OLED devices.
One of the conventional sealing methods for the OLED devices may use welding sealing glass to seal the device. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a display substrate 1 may include a substrate 10 and a displaying region 11 for display. The display substrate 1 may also include a sealing region 12 in the peripheral area of the displaying region 11. During sealing, a sealing glass 13 may be applied in the sealing region 12, and a sealing substrate 2 may be placed on top of the sealing glass 13. The sealing glass 13 may be welded or fused by laser radiation. The display substrate 1 may be bonded to the sealing substrate 2. The OLED device may thus be sealed in a closed region formed by the two substrates and the sealing glass 13 between the two substrates to avoid the contact with the moisture and oxygen in the air. Such method may provide an excellent sealing ability for 7000 hours under a temperature of 85° C. and relative moisture of 85%. The sealing ability provided by using the sealing glass may be much better than the sealing ability when using UV resin.
However, problems arise. In order to transmit the signal from outside for example from a driving circuit to the OLED devices, a driving wire 14 needs to pass across the sealing region 12 and enter into the displaying region 11. Therefore, the driving wire 14 has to overlap with the sealing region 12. Because the driving wire 14 often has a certain height, the overlapping region may not be uniform. Stress may be generated in the overlapping region to easily break the welding sealing glass 13, causing sealing failure.
The disclosed array substrates and fabrication methods, display panels, and display apparatus are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.